Echo Her Thoughts, Listen to His Voice
by katierosefun
Summary: [Collaboration story with MusicKeeper] Starr Kennedy didn't want anything to do with men when she first joined Starfleet Academy but that all changes when a certain captain catches her eye. Captain Jim Kirk, on the other hand, has no idea who Starr is-even when she joins the Enterprise. However, these two will experience an adventure that not one or the other will forget.


**Hey doods! It's me, Katierosefun, and this is the FIRST MULTI-CHAPTERED STAR TREK STORY THAT I AM EVER GONNA WRITE! WHOO! XD And guess what, everyone? I don't have to face this alone! One of my best friends here on Fan Fiction is going to be working with me on this story and this amazing writer is MusicKeeper! Honestly, guys, she is one of THE MOST awesometasteaful writers out there and she's also just very kind and considerate-and she's like a soul-twin of mine! EEK! What's more exciting than finding a twin(ish...?) Well, then again, basically anyone who's addicted to the same fandoms as me would be considered a 'twinnie' of mine but...yeah! We're all family! :)**

**Anyways...my mini-introductory rant is finished. :) And now...I shall present to you the awesomeness of our brand new story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Jim Kirk—

Jim knew that the _Enterprise_ to be completely empty when he first came aboard—except for Scotty, of course. A small smirk crept across his face. That man was in love with the ship more than anything else in the world.

He stood at the bridge, his hands folded behind his back. Starfleet had granted the _Enterprise_ crew one last mission before heading off to the five-year long program in space…where Jim himself would be leading his crew to the unknown—no, the _final_ frontier. According to the briefing, there was a Class M planet that he would be inspecting and watching for any unusual data points. Of course, he wouldn't be allowed to do anything about it—he had learned his lesson about _that_ blowjob already—so luckily, nothing would be _too_ off-scale.

Jim sat in his chair, spinning himself slightly in just the pure anticipation of it. One more mission—just _one_ more until heading off into uncharted territory. He could hardly contain his excitement! Anything could be out there—for all he knew, there might even be an alternate universe.

Then, Jim blinks and says out loud, "Nah." He, sadly, already knew a bit too much about alternate realties himself.

As the minutes slowly ticked by, Jim watched as one by one, officers walked into the bridge, alert with wide eyes and stiff posture. Jim smiled and says, "Only me, everyone." He chuckled lightly under his breath as some of the crew members automatically eased themselves, while others continued to remain quiet and prim at their positions.

Jim stood up and muttered, "Too quiet in here…_Spock!_"

Jim had to resist the strong urge to snicker as his first officer automatically turns his head to face him. "Yes, Captain?" Spock asks in his traditionally calm tone. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

The captain taps his fingers lightly on the armchair of his seat and asks, "Is there any news that I need to be updated on?" Spock paused and then says, "As of now, no current announcements have been carried out by Starfleet. However, I feel it would be safe to assume that you already knew of requesting a new officer, yes?"

Jim blinked, speechless for a minute and then jumped to his feet. "That was today?!" He asks, his eyes wide. Spock sat, unassuming as always, in his chair and simply says, "Yes, Captain."

"Well…_shoot._" Jim muttered under his breath. He spotted his ever-present friend, Nyota Uhura smirking at him and he snapped, "It's not my fault!"

"How can you forget about requesting another Starfleet officer?" She asks teasingly, crossing her arms. Jim glared at his the lieutenant. "Don't blame me! I've had a ton of things to do already!" He protested. "And my mind was already on the mission!"

Uhura rolled her eyes and mutters, "_Boys_."

"Hey, you don't think _all_ guys are bad…" Jim says, slanting his eyes towards Spock, who did not acknowledge nor respond to his obvious exclamation.

Uhura's cheeks brightened a bit and she says with a voice dripping with sarcasm and attitude, "Don't you think you should be attending to other areas of the _Enterprise_, _Captain_?"

Jim managed to roll his eyes and says, "I will do that, _lieutenant_. Get ready with your own station, will you? Spock, you're my first officer—come with me. We might as well see who exactly I assigned to the _Enterprise_ with us."

◦•◦

_"Not now, Bones!"_ Jim cried out indignantly as Leonard McCoy tries to hold him down at sick bay. "You missed your checkup this morning, Jim—do you really think I'm going to let you fly us into this mission with a _checkup_?!" Leonard growled angrily as he rummaged through his medical kit for a tricoder.

Jim rested the palm of his hand on his forehead in exasperation. _Of all times for him to get caught…_

Jim had already been planning on skipping the checkup today—he never really _was_ thrilled to have Leonard begin lecturing him about the dangers of space and etc.

_You would think he'd gotten used to this by now…_Jim mused to himself somewhat humorously.

However, his plans for escaping Leonard's clutches were sadly unsuccessful and he was dragged into sick bay, anyways.

"Bones, I'm behind schedule—there's an officer that I _may_ have forgotten to attend to and—" Jim began but the doctor silenced him with a threatening glower. "And whose fault is that exactly? Not mine!" He says grouchily, finally pulling out the small tricoder. "Now hold still!"

Jim crossed his arms defiantly and a small pout formed on his lips. "If I'm late, I'm blaming _you_." He muttered. Leonard rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you planned _ahead_, you wouldn't be in this mess." He said smarmily.

Jim narrowed his eyes at his friend and snapped back, "And maybe if _you_ let me off _now_, I won't be in _that_ big of a mess." Leonard crossed his arms and said, "Nice try, Jim, but it's still your fault."

The captain heaved another sigh and asked, "Can't you let me off just this once? I'm _busy_."

"We're all busy, Jim. Do you see the rest of us complaining?" Leonard shot back coolly. Jim frowned. "_No_, but—"

"So shut it." Leonard cut him off and Jim was forced to remain silent once more with no one else but his first officer to wait for him. Jim moaned loudly, silently urging his friend to quicken the procedure. "I'm fine, Bones, really. You don't need to give me a checkup every single _day_." He protested.

"It's space, Jim. I don't need you spreading anything in the ship." Leonard replied through gritted teeth in concentration. The younger man rolled his eyes in exasperation and said, "You're just being dramatic."

"I'm a doctor, Jim, not a play actor, so don't tell me anything about drama."

"'Course you're not, Bones." Jim replied in a feigned, sweet tone. Leonard raised an eyebrow at him and scowled. "Don't switch personalities on me, either, Jim. You're not going to fool anyone." He says, looking over at his PADD to record several notes.

Jim tapped his foot impatiently against the floor and asked, "Are you done yet?"

"Hold onto your horses, I just need to do _one_ more thing." Leonard grumbled, taking out a small syringe. Jim's heart dropped and he lifted his hands. "_No_, Bones. I do _not_ want to show up to the new officer having numb tongue!" He said crossly.

"You make _one_ mistake…" Leonard muttered under his breath and asked, "How was I supposed to know that you would be allergic to the vaccine?"

"Just don't do anything to embarrass me, will you?" Jim pleaded.

"Oh, _trust me,_ Jim…you're pretty good at doing that without my help." The doctor responded, tapping in another note. Jim frowned. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" He asked, annoyed.

"You know what it means as well as I do, _Captain_." Leonard answers in an attitude-dripping voice. Jim set his lips to a pout and said, "That's not very nice, Bones."

"That's the point, genius." Leonard muttered and typed down the last note on his tablet before closing it up. "You're free to go now. Was that really that hard?"

"Maybe." Jim muttered, flashing him a smile.

"Oh, and another thing, Jim?" Leonard called after him.

"Yeah?" Jim turned to look at the doctor.

He was answered with a smirk and Leonard continues, "Don't do anything stupid!"

◦•◦

Jim rushed out of the doors of sick bay and called over his shoulder, "Spock, d'you think he'd be here already?"

"Captain, you incorrectly assume that the Starfleet officer being enlisted to the _Enterprise_ is a male." Spock answered calmly. Jim blinked and asked, "What?"

"The Starfleet officer that you have requested is not a male—it is a female." Was Spock's reply. Jim frowned for a minute and then gave an uncaring shrug. "Fine." He said in a nonchalant manner.

"Let me remind you, Captain, that any female officer that is newly appointed to the _Enterprise_ will not be subjected to your…usual procedures in 'charming' the opposite gender." Spock chides in a quiet, flat tone. Jim pretended to look wounded and said, "Now, Spock, when have I ever done such a thing?"

Spock simply raised a pointed eyebrow and Jim shook his head. "Fine, fine, Spock—I won't try anything…yet. Who knows—the new officer might be a stickler like Uhura." He snickered.

Jim's first officer shook his head without any expression, but he could have sworn that he spotted a small smirk on the Vulcan's face. With a grin, Jim continued to hurry through the bright halls. He couldn't help but to feel curious over who _exactly_ this new officer was going to be. He would know—he's familiar with just about every personality a girl can have.

What Spock had said was true enough—Jim suppose he _does_ have a knack of being around with just about every girl back at the academy, but it wasn't his fault, right? He felt another smirk taking over his face and walked on towards the shuttle bay, where hopefully, the officer would be waiting.

◦•◦

Jim rested his head against the wall as a shuttle slowly landed in the ship. He crossed his arms, already having a casual smile on his face as the shuttle doors opened.

He didn't exactly know _who_ to expect to come out of those doors—for all he knew, the new officer might have ranged from someone as incredibly stiff as a Vulcan and frankly, he only needed _one_ Spock.

Jim's blue eyes wandered back to the doors and blinked in surprise when he spotted a rather _young_ looking girl climb down the steps of the shuttle.

"You must be Captain Kirk." The new appointment says quietly, extending a delicate hand. "I am Starr Kennedy."

Jim slowly shook the hand and then flashes _Starr_ a smile. "Nice to meet you." He said lightly. Starr simply nods and retrieves her hand. "You're very…_young_ to be brought here, aren't you?" Jim asked, letting out a low whistle. "When I asked for a new officer, I didn't expect—"

"Me?" Starr asked, her tone sharpening for a minute.

Jim lifted his hands. "Slow down—I didn't say anything like that!" He points out. Starr crossed her arms. "Then what exactly, may I ask, did you mean by your comment?" she asked.

"Well, I dunno...it's not really...normal to see a girl like you working on the Enterprise...?" Jim says, gesturing around the ship. "And to be honest, you don't look at all old enough to even apply..."

"I'll have you know I was at the top of all my classes," Starr interrupted. "I'm not as young—or stupid, obviously— as I might look."

Jim stares blankly at Starr and smirked. "I see you've found your way around." He said and clapped his hands together. "Just remember who's Captain." He added.

Starr suddenly looked down. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry." She looked back up at Jim. "Captain."

Jim grins and says, "Glad we cleared that up. Follow me, then."

Starr nodded silently and followed Jim further into the ship.

* * *

**A/N: For future references, I'll be writing Jim's point of view and MusicKeeper will be writing Starr's point of view...! :) And now...what else is left? *snaps fingers* Oh! Now I remember! It's time for the-**

**Jim: CHARACTER RANTS!**

**Me: Oh, sure, NOW you come and interrupt me. Where were you...*checks watch* three hours ago? **

**Jim: What do you mean, 'three hours ago'? **

**Me: Three hours ago, I was trying to figure out how to make this chapter somewhat better...and you weren't there to help me like you SHOULD have!**

**Jim: Do you blame me? I've got things to do!**

**Me: This is YOUR story that I'm writing about!**

**Starr: Don't forget me. -_-**

**Me: Whoops! Of course we wouldn't forget about you, Starr!**

**Starr: How could you? I'm unforgettable.  
**

**MK (MusicKeeper): *rolls eyes* Sure you are.  
**

**Starr: I know I am. :D**

**Me: WEEE ARE UNFORGETTABLE-  
**

**Leonard: SHUT UP!  
**

**Me: Aww...good old Bonesy didn't get his coffee again?! XD**

**MK: Bones forgot his COFFEE!? Now that's a recipe for a bad day.**

**Starr: Who on earth is Bones?**

**Jim: The doctor-****the very grumpy, tired, annoying-**

**Leonard: *snarls* I GET IT!**

Me: *whispers* Take cover...

**Starr: What did I get myself into … *facepalms*  
**

**MK: Ooh, what did I get myself into ... You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do do do do do do do do-oo …:)  
**

**Starr: Now what is THAT supposed to mean!? O.o **

**Me: MK! You're gonna give away the story!**

**Jim: What story? There's a story?! **

**Me: Yes, there is...-_-**

** MK: Whoops. No, I just feel like singing that song tonight. I'm not thinking of the story.  
**

**Starr: Then, pray tell, WHAT is it you are thinking of?  
**

**MK: I don't wanna tell you. ;)**

**Jim: *turns to Starr* Oh no...**

**Me: Oooooh yeah! XD**

**MK: Caroline, seriously. I'm not thinking of the story.  
**

**Starr: *shakes MK* Then WHAT?**

**Me: I know. XD And calm down, Starr! WE'RE NOT TELLING YOU YET! WE HAVE SWORN UNDER THE UM...CODE OF WRITER AUTHORIZATION! YEAH! THAT'S IT! And SPEAKING of writer authorization...who's gonna do the review notice?**

**MK: Not it.  
**

**Starr: Not it! Have JIM do it! XD**

**MK: Oh, Caroline … Caps Lock.**

**Me: *turns to Jim***

**Jim: *face palms* Why me?!**

**Spock: Because I believe human girls have a habit of teasing boys they like. And this appears to be a way to tease you.  
**

**Starr: Oh, snap! XD  
**

**MK: *whistles innocently***

**Me: LOLOLOLOL!**

Jim: *face palms* Please review, give feedback, and no hate.

**Starr: Was that really so hard?  
**

**MK: *hums* You make me wanna say I do …**

**Jim: Shut up, it really WAS hard!**

Me: *rolls eyes* Boys.

**MK: You're telling me. Well, live long and prosper everyone! *flashes Vulcan hand sign* And may the Force be with you always!**

**Me: See ya later, everyone!**

**(Side note-yes, MusicKeeper, AKA MK, helped me out with the character rants...! Luv ya, twinnie! And we're also both Star Wars geeks so...yeah, she had to add that part in. But don't freak-we both love Star Trek just as much. :))**


End file.
